


Lies

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 3 sentence ficathon prompt <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2236511#cmt2236511">Arrow, Tommy, surrounded by lies</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

People have always told him lies like "I love you" and "I'll never leave you". Oliver's lie was different, one of omission. It cuts Tommy deeper than the outright untruths that his closest friend (who still loves him, who did leave but came back) didn't trust him enough to confide his secret.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lies [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710863) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
